Insult, Appology, Love
by muu-latte
Summary: When Aidou insults Yuuki, Kaname hits him. When Aidou explains himself later, Kaname... behaves very un-Kaname like. Shonen ai.


**Hey! Latte, here! I recently put up a poem here on Fanfiction called Strawberry Love- From the desk of Kuran Kaname. Along with it I set up a little contest to see who could guess who Kaname was thinking of first. The prize was a fanfic with the pairing of your choice. XXMirinXx was the winner! So, this is the story I have written. I hope Mirin-chan loves it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight!**

Aidou sat quietly on the edge of the fountain, pouting, and recalling the events that had taken place earlier that day.

_"I don't understand why Kaname-sama is so nice to that damn girl," Aidou nearly cried as the sentence passed his lips. "What's so special about her anyway?"_

_"Aidou," Kain said warily, as he pointed behind his cousin._

_Aidou looked over his shoulder slowly, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. Much to his chagrin, it was Kaname, an angry Kaname to be exact. Without any warning, Aidou was swiftly slapped, causing him to fall rather ungracefully onto his right hip._

_"I-I'm sorry," he whispered._

The blonde rubbed his sore cheek and refused to touch his throbbing hip, a few tears staining his cheeks.

"Aidou," came Kaname's voice, nearly making the boy jump. "Why aren't you class right now?"

"Because I'm crying," he shouted, being blunt. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, especially not Kaname.

"Why are you crying, Aidou?"

Aidou grunted, as if Kaname couldn't guess why he was crying! He hit him much too hard today!

"Nothing," he sniffed. "I'm just… sorry about earlier. I only said it because…"

It was quiet for a moment.

"Because," Kaname urged.

"Because it's not fair," he nearly screamed, seemingly startling Kaname. "Why does she get all of your attention? Why is she the only one you're nice to? Why did you hit me so damn hard?"

Aidou's tears were flowing freely now. He didn't care anymore, he just wanted answers.

"Let's get to class," Kaname said calmly. Apparently, he was getting none.

"Why do you care if I'm in class anyway," Aidou cried.

"I don't, I simply—"

"Why not," Aidou exploded, his voice echoing slightly. "Why don't you care about me? Why? Am I not good enough for you? Is that it? Or is it because you're too busy thinking about Yuuki to care about anyone else? I love you, Kaname!"

Kaname was very taken aback by the blonde's outburst, but completely throwing most of what was said out the window, he replied in the following way, a bit harsher than he wanted, might I add.

"You don't love me."

It was Aidou's turn to be shocked.

"Yes, I do," he shouted. "I love you so much that no words could ever possibly explain how I feel! Just saying I love you isn't enough!"

"You can't love," Kaname answered, willing his voice not to waver.

"But I do!"

"You can't."

Although it was slight, Aidou heard the shakiness in Kaname's voice. He moved closer to Kaname, who was staring intently at grain of sand.

"Kaname, I love you," Aidou pressed his lips against the taller vampire's.

Kaname stiffened at first, but relaxed slightly, before abruptly shoving the smaller boy, causing him to fall for the second time that day.

Before Aidou could say anything about his, once again, sore bottom, he was completely flabbergasted by the sight before him. Kaname had dropped to his knees and was now crying uncontrollably into his hands.

"Ka-Kaname," he asked, reproaching slowly, and placing a hand on said vampire's shoulder.

Kaname jumped at the touch, falling back into a sitting position, his hands supporting his upper body.

"Ka-Kaname-sama, I'm sorry if I scared you," Aidou stammered, beginning to panic.

Kaname stared at him, teary eyed.

"I-I'm sorry," Kaname nearly yelled as he jumped to his feet and ran.

"W-wait, Kaname-sama! Kaname!"

The next day, no had seen or even heard from Kaname. When it came time for class, everyone was beginning to get worried. As Ruka went on about how upset she was that Kaname was missing, Aidou was hoping that last night's 'festivities' hadn't drove Kaname to do anything… drastic.

Just as that unpleasant thought had finished creeping its way through the blonde's mind, the door opened. Of course, to purge themselves of their curiosity, everyone turned to see who had interrupted Ruka's 'I'm worried' session. Much to their delight, it was the vampire who had previously been MIA. He nodded a silent hello to his classmates before addressing Aidou.

"May I speak to you alone, Aidou," he asked softly.

Aidou nodded and followed the object of his affections to the lonely hallway, where they stood in silence for what seemed like eternity.

"Aidou," Kaname finally began, startling the smaller boy slightly. "About last night—"

"I didn't mean to kiss you," Aidou blurted out. "Well, I did, but, I didn't mean to weird you out or anything! I'm so—"

A loud smack ensued, followed by a thud as Aidou fell. Aidou grabbed his now stinging cheek and tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall.

"Don't interrupt me," Kaname said flatly, but then softened.

Kaname knelt down to meet the blonde's gaze. He then removed Aidou's hand from his cheek and replaced it with his own, confusing the poor boy terribly.

"I'm sorry, Aidou," he said, rubbing it gently. "I shouldn't hit you."

Aidou was confused further, but decided to let Kaname go on before saying anything.

"Aidou, the reason I ran last night was because," he paused a moment, as if to gather his thoughts. "Because I was confused. I still am… but… I think I'm willing to give this a try."

"Give what a try," Aidou spoke finally.

"This."

With that, Kaname kissed Aidou gently, causing him to blush horribly.

"D-does this mean you love me," Aidou asked innocently.

Kaname thought for a moment.

"I… I think I do," Kaname smiled softly.

This caused Aidou to burst into tears of joy (Ruka, who had been listening from the other side of the door began crying as well, but of course, for a much different reason.), hugging Kaname tightly. The two kissed again, passionately, not caring if their teacher came along right then (which of course, he did, but proceeded to step over them as if they weren't there.) As the new lovers continued their make out session, the other vampires began whispering or passing notes about what they had just seen, some claiming to have seen it coming others wishing it wasn't true.

'But why does he have to be gay, Kain?'

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. I actually didn't write a lemon? (Checks temperature) I hope this was good enough for dear Mirin-chan. Kaname and Aidou seem to have no shame, huh?**

**Until we meet again, Latte**


End file.
